The Human Condition
by Lukercy-Lover-Forever
Summary: "You two will be just like the mortals Lester enjoys to torture until he learns his lesson." Thrown into the mortal world, how will the two emperors cope? Will they find something in each other? Lester/Primo or Burgundyshipping.  Original shipping.


Lester lounged in his high chair with a bored expression, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. There was absolutely nothing to do. Primo sat in his own chair with a neutral expression, ignoring the youngest emperor completely. The younger of the two huffed and looked over at Primo. "Entertain me." He demanded.

Primo moved his gaze, staring at Lester. "Entertain yourself." With that said, he returned to looking around the room. The red-head narrowed his eyes and pouted, his arms crossing over his chest. "But Primo, I know you're bored to. Come on let's go torture some mortals." He whined, pleading to the older man.

The gray-haired man looked back over at Lester, his eyes narrowed. "You know what Jakob said about you torturing mortals. Now leave me alone."

Lester hopped off his chair, still pouting. "But this could be a bonding experience with us. Come on Jakob doesn't have to know. And you know I'll keep annoying you until you do agree to this." Primo sighed and jumped off his chair, walking towards the younger boy. "I'll come only to keep a watchful eye on you."

Lester's green eyes lit and he grinned widely. "Thank you, Primo!" Primo rolled his eyes and pulled his sword out, slicing through the air with ease. A portal opened in front of the two and Lester stepped through with a laugh.

Primo stepped in after Lester just as the portal closed, sending the two into downtown Domino City. Lester looked around, staring up at the stars with a smile. The night was gorgeous. Primo stepped up beside the younger boy, his eyes narrowed as he glanced around. Lester, finally noticing the other males presence, looked over at him.

Primo crossed his arms. "Are we just going to stand here all night?" Lester laughed at that and glanced around their surroundings, finally spotting a mortal. "Of course not, Primo. I'm going to go torture that unlucky mortal. Ta ta~" he called, practically skipping off towards the human woman. The grey-haired man rolled his eyes and sighed. "Lester, take my sword." He muttered, holding it out.

Green eyes widened slightly in surprise at that, his mouth gaping open just a tiny bit. "What, are you serious? You're actually going to trust me with your sword?" he asked in awe, staring at the sword in front of him.

Primo grunted and kept the sword out in front of him. "Just take it before I change my mind. And hurry up with this. I want to get back before Jakob is." Lester grabbed the sword and squealed in glee, turning to head towards the unsuspecting woman. "And try not to activate the portal." The older emperor called in warning, his red eyes watching the red-head carefully.

Lester waved his free hand in acknowledgement, calling out to the woman. The young woman turned as Lester called, her eyes widening in fear as she took in the sword but managed a weak laugh. This little boy wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't, right? Wrong.

Lester laughed his childish laugh and swung the sword at the woman, a scream tearing from her mouth as she began to run away from the red-headed child. Lester just laughed louder and chased after the woman, swinging the sword around, being careful not to accidently activate the portal to send him and Primo back. That wouldn't be good.

Primo just shook his head as he watched Lester running around with his sword, swinging it at the woman. Lester loved to chaos just a tad too much. Jakob was always hounding him about torturing humans but the youngest emperor just never seemed to listen to the oldest of the three.

One day he was going to get a punishment he'd hate and Primo wanted to protect Lester from that. He'd never admit to anyone, but he cared about the youngest emperor. He wanted to make sure the red-head was safe and under his care at all times. It was strange but Primo never ignored the need to keep watch of the younger boy.

Lester finally stopped chasing the woman when she ran far down the street, a bored yawn coming from his mouth. All that stupid mortal did was scream and run. It got boring after a while. With another yawn the young emperor walked back towards the grey-haired male, grinning like a child. Primo rolled his crimson eyes and held his hand out to take his sword back, frowning. He was hoping that Jakob was still gone before they returned. If not.. well he didn't even want to think about that possibility. It was bad.

Lester handed Primo his sword back with a laugh, his hand moving to tuck a stray piece of hair behind his ear. "That was so fun." He sing-songed, giggling softly to himself. Primo scoffed and gripped his sword tightly, staring down at the small boy. He really was a child even if he was an immortal. It was kind of cute, though he would never admit it out loud.

"So, are we heading back now, Primo?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. The older emperor shrugged. "If you're done with causing your chaos, yes. We have to get back before Jakob finds out what you did." Lester just rolled his green eyes and sighed dramatically. "He really should relax. What's the point of being immortal if you can't have some fun once in a while to go torture a worthless human? "He muttered, his arms crossing over his small chest.

Primo shook his head with a sigh. "Are you ready to go back?" Lester nodded his head, grinning his normal child-like grin. The older emperor rolled his crimson eyes and slashed his sword through the air, opening up a portal for the two to return back before Jakob noticed their absence.

Primo sheathed his sword and motioned for the youngest emperor to go first. Lester smiled and stepped through the portal as Primo followed before the portal closed on the two. Lester stepped through and looked around, quickly making his way back to his chair. The older male followed and glanced around for the older of the two, sighing in relief when Jakob was nowhere in sight. They were safe.

The two emperors made their way to their seats and sat down as though nothing had happened. Lester swung his legs, humming to himself while Primo stared off into space, happy that they hadn't been caught.

With a start, Primo looked up as the older of the two appeared, looking at both Lester and Primo. "Lester, what have I told you about causing chaos?" Lester's face paled as Primo's eyes widened. Jakob knew. Oh shit.


End file.
